Catch the Flag Camp HalfBlood vs Hunters
by didnotthinkofthat
Summary: When Percy comes back to the camp after long 8 months in Camp Jupiter without his memories, then Hunters of Artemis arrives and as always, they'll have to play catch the flag. Who'll win? The campers of Camp Half-Blood (Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Conner and Travis Stoll etc.) or the Hunters of Artemis (Thalia and the others)?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy pov**

The sun was slowly disappearing when Leo finally announced: "I see the camp, guys!"  
Annabeth looked a Percy, smiling. "You're ready?"  
Percy gave Annabeth a wry smile. "I can't wait."  
Annabeth raised an eyebrow. She probably didn't think that Percy looked very excited. "When are you going to tell me what's going on in that little brain of yours, Seaweed Brain?"  
Percy looked out of the window. "I have to talk with the gods."  
"Why?" Annabeth demanded, frowning  
"Because they didn't keep their oath."  
"Percy, did you honestly think that they was going to keep it for that long time?"  
"It's not that," Percy said. "You remember the third phrase in The Second Great Prophesy?"  
"_An oath to keep with a final breath," _Annabeth quoted. "What about that?"  
The Argo II landed in the camp before Percy could answer.  
"Di immortales!" Annabeth cursed.  
Everyone, except Percy, looked at Annabeth like she was strange, but no one said anything.  
"Why did you just say 'ye gods' in Latin?" Leo asked.  
Percy couldn't help but smile. "That's just how she's cursing."  
He took Annabeth's hand and they walked out to all the campers that came running towards the Argo II.  
"Percy!" grinned Rachel and gave Percy a big hug. Grover gave Percy a big high five and a patted him on the shoulder.  
Clarisse also gave him a high five. After she and Percy made peace after The Second Titan War, they'd actually become good friends.  
A lot other campers even patted Percy on the shoulder or hugged him.  
Percy looked around at the campers that he'd never seen before. There were actually quite a lot of them.  
The camp looked like it did before Percy was abducted by Hera.  
Chiron came over to Percy. "Percy. Welcome back."  
"Thanks," Percy said.  
"But where's …?" Chiron started to ask, but then he saw Hazel and Frank, who were standing beside of Jason, Piper and Leo in front of the Argo II. Chiron looked back at Percy. "Percy, will you introduce us to your Roman friends?"  
"Guys," Percy announced and walked over to Hazel and Frank. "This is Hazel, daughter of Pluto, and Frank, son of Mars. They are a part of the Prophesy of the Seven."  
"The Prophesy of the Seven?" Clarisse asked.  
"That's the Roman name for The Second Great Prophesy," Percy said.  
"Percy!" a girl called, and Thalia came running towards Percy and gave him a big hug.  
Percy hugged her back. "Hey Thalia."  
Thalia walked over and gave Jason a hug too before walking over to the hunters.  
"Welcome, Hunters," Chiron said dryly. "As always, there'll be a Catch the Flag tomorrow evening. Campers vs. Hunters."  
After that announcement Chiron turned around and walked towards The Big House while he was murmuring. "This'll be the 55ft time the Hunters win …"  
"Um …" Piper said. "Catch the Flag? What's …"  
"It's a war game," Jason said.  
"But we don't play exactly like the Romans, Jason," Percy told him.  
"Oh, we're _so _going to defeat you!" Thalia laughed.  
Percy raised an eyebrow. "Not this time."  
"We'll see," the hunter Phoebe said.


	2. Chapter 2

******Look, I know I told you I was going to publish the fanfiction where Percy meets his mother again, but I wasn't able to finish it, so I you'll have to bear with getting TWO chapters about Catch the Flag: Campers vs. Hunters.**

**Percy pov**

All campers were anxious to get to be on the CBH team against the hunters, but since there were only 16 hunters, there could only be 16 campers.  
On the campers team were all head counselors (except from Hypos' and Hades'), Annabeth from Athena, Piper from Aphrodite, Jason from Zeus, Leo from Hephaestus, Conner and Travis Stoll from Hermes, Miranda Gardiner and Katie Gardner from Demeter, Clarisse from Ares, Butch from Iris, Lou Ellen from Hecate, Pollux from Dionysus, Will Solace from Apollo and Percy from Poseidon. Hazel and Frank were also on their team.  
They chose Annabeth as their leader.  
"Heroes!" Chiron called as the game was about to begin. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team – Camp Half-Blood – shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis – red team – shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!"  
"Blue team, follow me!" Annabeth yelled and started to walk towards the west woods.  
Whole the camp cheered as we walked.  
We placed the flag some feet away from Zeus' fist. Then the hunters wouldn't see it as the first thing, which would give the protectors some time to react and defend the flag.  
"Clarisse, Miranda, Katie, Pollux and Will. You go to the left and try to distract the hunters," Annabeth said, when we stood right beside Zeus' fist. "Lou, Butch, Conner and Travis. You stay here to protect the flag."  
She frowned. "Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper and Leo. You go to the right and try to get the flag while Percy and I go straight and do the same, okay? Everyone understands?"  
No one said anything, so Annabeth just said, "Okay, everyone. To your positions!"  
Clarisse's team moved to the left and disappeared, and Jason's team ran to the right. Annabeth and I waited for a minute or so. She stood on Zeus' fist gazing around in the forest.  
"Clarisse's and Jason's teams are both under attack," she said. Then she looked at Percy. "You're ready?"  
"Wait," Percy said. "Who's guarding their flag?"  
Annabeth gazed straight to the east. Her gazing turned into a glare. "Thalia and two other hunters."  
"That doesn't seem much like Thalia," Percy pointed out. "She likes to be in the offensive."  
"Di immortales!" Annabeth cursed. "She knows me too well!"  
Percy suddenly – just out of nowhere – came up with the most brilliant idea. Risky, but brilliant.  
He told it to Annabeth.  
The plan was that Percy had to run to hunters flag and get their attention, then while the hunters were fighting against Percy, Annabeth had to get the flag and get over on their side.  
When he was done explaining, Annabeth gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're brilliant sometimes!"  
"Why do you sound so surprised?"  
Percy ran off, heading east. He ran through the forest, jumped over the creek, and then ran again.  
When he reached the hunter's flag, he was, as expected, attacked by Thalia and two other hunters. They all aimed at Percy with their bows and arrows, but they didn't shoot.  
Percy made a quick decision and pushed the arrows away and pointed at them with his sword.  
Thalia looked at the other two hunters and took her sword in her hand and attacked me. Meanwhile the other two hunters shot arrows at me.  
I didn't know how long time we stayed that way, but suddenly Thalia lowered her sword and looked at the spot where the flag was few minutes before. "You got to be kidding me. After her!"  
But before they got to move, the horn sounded. The game was over, and Camp Half-Blood had won for the first time ever. Percy started to laugh. Thalia's face was _priceless. _  
Her eyes were widened in disbelief, her lips was pressed together.  
Everywhere in the forest Percy could hear cheers and laughters.


End file.
